


Лучше бы это были пауки

by misspobeda



Series: Six Drabbles Challenge [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bugs & Insects, Comedy, Domestic, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Established Relationship, Home, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspobeda/pseuds/misspobeda
Summary: Готовясь принять в гостях остальных Неудачников, Ричи и Эдди столкнулись с неожиданной проблемой.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Six Drabbles Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702726
Kudos: 10





	Лучше бы это были пауки

Ричи спешил домой, едва не сбивая с ног прохожих. Эдди позвонил ему десять минут назад, когда он только вышел из супермаркета и испуганным голосом сказал, чтобы Ричи возвращался домой как можно быстрее. Тозиер давно не слышал, чтобы его партнер звучал настолько напуганно. Очень давно. С тех самых пор, как они вместе покинули Дерри. Поэтому уже оставшуюся часть пути Ричи бежал, едва удерживая бумажный пакет с купленными продуктами.

Ричи в спешке открыл дверь, едва не сломав при этом ключ, и вбежал в квартиру прямо в обуви.

– Эдди! – позвал он.

– Здесь, на кухне! – раздался голос из комнаты, и Ричи побежал в его сторону.

Вбежав на кухню, он увидел Эдди, который сидел на кухонной тумбе и старался поднять ноги так высоко, насколько ему позволяло удобство. В руках у него была деревянная лопатка, и Эдди прижимал ее к своей груди.

– Что случилось? – встревоженно спросил Ричи. – Опять клоун? Опять кошмары наяву?

– Хуже, – еле выдавил из себя Эдди. – Гораздо хуже.

– Что может быть хуже, чем клоун-убийца?

Ричи, у которого самого начались трястись руки, а сердце бешено колотиться от страха, стоял на месте неподвижно и ждал ответа. Эдди с опаской посмотрел на пол, а потом сказал вполголоса:

– Таракан.

Ричи замер. И скачущие нервы, и бьющееся в страхе сердце тоже замерли, а мозг переваривал эту информацию, пока Эдди смотрел на своего партнера в ожидании реакции. Тозиер пытался одной рукой удержать пакет с продуктами, а другой остановить нарастающий изнутри смех.

– Ничего, блядь, смешного, Ричи! – рявкнул Эдди, тут же нахмурив брови.

– Это истерическое, Эдс! – говорил Ричи, прикрывая вырывающиеся смешки. – Я до усрачки испугался.

– Ты бы видел его...

– Я было подумал, что к нам вторглись грабители, – сказал Ричи, сдерживаясь изо всех сил.

– Огромный, рыжий, со здоровенными усами, – бормотал в страхе Эдди. – Лучше б это были грабители, я бы...

– Защищался бы лопаткой? – поинтересовался Ричи, и его тут же прорвало на смех.

– Охуеть, как смешно, – разозлился Эдди, который по-прежнему сидел на кухонной тумбе.

– Да лучше б это были пауки! – не выдержал он и начал причитать. – Они хотя бы не такие большие, те которых ты в ванной находишь, и их можно легко убрать веником, а эти...

– Пауков тебе в Дерри не хватило? – Ричи едва говорил сквозь смех. – А таракана нельзя убрать веником?

– Он же ж быстрый еще, ублюдок такой. Пока возьмешь веник, он уже всю квартиру оббежать успеет. Я еле сюда залез.

Ричи поставил пакет с продуктами на стол и стал расхаживать по кухне: заглядывал в каждый угол, открывал каждый шкаф, холодильник; опускался вниз и осматривал пол. Эдди в это время поджал ноги под себя еще больше и уставился в потолок в надежде не увидеть снова противное насекомое.

– Никого не видно, – отчитался Ричи.

– Может ублюдок уже успел сбежать в другую комнату? – с подозрением спросил Эдди.

– Это вряд ли. На кухне ведь все вкусняшки. Одна вот сидит на тумбе и дрожит от страха.

– Сейчас не время для блядских шуток, Ричи! – То ли от страха, то ли от отвращения, или же от нервов у Эдди срывался голос. А может и от всего сразу. – Наши друзья придут через полтора часа, а у нас ни хрена не готово, а по кухне ползает здоровый таракан!!!

– Без паники, Эдди, – ответил ему Ричи. – Сейчас найдем хлор какой-нибудь, распылитель для насекомых, и вытравим чужака.

– Побыстрее давай!

Только Ричи сделал шаг, сразу же раздался громкий хруст. Он оглядел пол, на котором по-прежнему ничего не было видно. Не показалось же ему. Затем Ричи поднял ногу и заглянул под ботинок. На подошве виднелось раздавленное мертвое тельце таракана.

– Кажется, газовую камеру мы ему не устроим, – спокойно сказал Ричи. – Пал от тяжелой артиллерии, наш незваный гость.

– От чего? – не понял Эдди.

– Раздавил я его, – пояснил Ричи, посмеиваясь. – Не знаю, где он был, но он встретился с моим ботинком и трагически погиб под его тяжелым напором.

– Слава Богу, – вздохнул с облегчением Эдди и слез с тумбы. – Теперь мы можем приступить к приготовлению ужина. Времени осталось не так и...

Тут взгляд Эдди упал на ноги Ричи. А затем и на покрытый отпечатками обуви бежевый кафель.

– Ричи, мать твою! – закричал он. – Ты в сраных ботинках! В нашей свежеубранной квартире!!!

Ричи снова опустил взгляд на свои ноги.

– Ой. И то правда.

– Теперь бери, блядь, швабру, тряпку, свой язык – что хочешь, но вылизывай кухню до блеска! – не унимался Эдди.

– Я, между прочим, спас твою гребанную жизнь! – закричал в ответ Ричи. – Если быть точнее, мой ботинок. Вот она твоя благодарность?

– Я тебя отблагодарю, когда ты спасешь нашу кухню от грязи, пока я буду спасать наш ужин от провала.

Ричи разбулся прямо на кухне, и прежде, чем еще больше выбесить этим Эдди, взял ботинки в руки и отнес их в коридор. Затем он достал из ванной швабру и протирал на кухне пол, пока Эдди в спешке нарезал овощи для салата.

***

Ужин был спасен. Все были довольны: Бен и Беверли нахваливали приготовленные блюда, а Билл с Майком шутили о том, как Эдди удается держать квартиру в такой идеальной чистоте, живя вместе с Ричи. Сам Эдди был особенно доволен тем, как все хорошо шло. А потом он обнаружил среди листьев своего салата таракана. Вместе с криком Эдди, который чуть не перевернул тарелку, послышался громкий смех Ричи, который схватился за живот.

Таракан был резиновый. Неудачники оценили шутку и смеялись до слез. Не смеялся только Эдди.

Вместо благодарности за спасение Ричи спал на диване три дня.


End file.
